superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Outcast Succubus
Demons have a difficult time adjusting to life among the Goddess's children. This is especially true for the succubus. Possessing an indescribable allure, seething passion and jealousy follow in a succubus's wake, even if they do not intend it. Some seek to counter this effect with heavy garments, but it is of little use use. A succubus is a creature of desire and their mere presence is enough to drive the weak-willed into a frenzy. Seeking escape, many Succubi take up the mantle of Hero. Most adventures possess the strength of will to tolerate succubus's presence, and those who do not not can direct their passion into slaying monsters with fervor. Stats *'Type:' Demon Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities:' Fly *'Unique Actions: 'Breathtaking Kiss, Come Hither *'Potions: 'Alluring Perfume *'Movement Points:' 7 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 1B1R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 1B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R (Magic: 6) *'Dexterity:' 2R (Defense) *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Outcast Succubus has above average offense or 2R WILL and above average defense of 2R ARM. She has high mobility with above average 7 movement and Fly. '''Abilities: Breathtaking Kiss increases her offense to 3R WILL (3.5 avg/9 max), but reduces her range to Magic 1. If it deals a wound, the Succubus can remove a wound. This ability removes a single wound regardless of how many the Succubus deals with this attack. Come Hither is a support action that allows her to Compel 2 monsters in Wave 2 with a WILL vs WILL check. Potion: Alluring Perfume is a support potion that that can allow any hero to Compel 6 a monster at range 6. Strategy: '''The Outcast Succubus is a high mobility Blaster Tank Controller ranged/melee magic hero. Due to her high movement, Fly, and range 6 basic magic attack, she can reach and attack practically any model on a tile. '''Breathtaking Kiss may be used to Blast high defense targets or remove the Succubus's wounds, but has the tradeoff of only have range 1. Don't be afraid to use the Kiss on high defense targets when the increased offense is needed and the Succubus is already at full health. Likewise, if she's low on hearts, she may want to consider using the Kiss on a low defense monster or spawn point to ensure success. Come Hither has a cheap 1 AP cost and may be used repeatedly. In Classic, monsters may be compelled into negative tile effects or break their position. In Arcade, it may be harder to use Come Hither since monsters use ARM instead of WILL, but it may be used to orphan minions from their elites or break up elite packs. In both modes, Come Hither may be used to group monsters more efficiently for AOE from another hero. Alluring Perfume is very strong control since it may be used by any hero and does not require a to hit roll. Likewise, as a support potion, if the heroes can resupply her potions, it may be used multiple times during the hero's turn. This may be used to help isolate and engage monsters, move monsters with auras away from their allies, move monsters away prior to retreating, and so on. The Succubus specializes in Compelling monsters so offers situational value to the hero's party since there may not be opportunities to use Compel to the party's benefit. The Succubus may be used a a glass cannon that focuses on WILL to increase her basic magic attack and rely on her mobility and Compel abilities to avoid threats. The Succubus may also be used as a Tank that can engage and retreat as needed using her mobility. Breathtaking Kiss allows her to remove an additional wound and Come Hither and Alluring Perfume may be used as needed to split or consolidate monsters. As a Tank, the Succubus will typically need to focus more on DEX to survive attacks and may need to rely on Loud Slurping '''to build Wrath since she has no AOE. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Succubus uses WILL to increase her offense and DEX to increase her defense. If the party plans to make use of '''Alluring Perfume, '''consider giving her additional potion capacity. If the Succubus plans to use '''Breathtaking Kiss, '''consider giving her additional AP so she can use it twice in a single activation, which can help her Tank. '''Limitations: The Succubus lacks any AOE and Breathtaking Kiss, '''her Blaster attack, has the limitation of range 1. As a Tank, although she can remove wounds with Breathtaking Kiss, it has an expensive 2 AP cost and although she has above average starting defense, it uses DEX, which may be difficult to collect if there is another hero in the party that uses DEX. Her Control powers are quite powerful, but have situational benefit and may not have sufficient impact compared to more combat oriented heroes. '''Party: The Outcast Succubus can fill the ranged WILL role or Blaster Tank WILL role in a party. She works best with parties that can AOE, provide additional Healing, and do not need DEX so she can use it for defense/Tanking. Alternate Profile Succubus Vandella Available Through Succubus Vandella Expansion Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__